Kiara the Cat
'Kiara the Cat '(キアラ・ザ・キャット Kiara za Kyatto) one of Sparky's friends. She was introduced as one Gabriella's bandmates, consists with her friends as dancer and vocalist. She tends to be more open, but can be nervous at times. She secretly has stage fright, originally wrote the song for herself in her music diary. But after the gang accidentally stole one of her songs, she becomes more confident and joins the group for their first concert. She loves to sing and dance, above that she took a lead-role singer with the guys. Kiara has a close friendship with Sonic until she had romantic feelings for him. She lives with her best friend Candy, sharing a house together. Character Profiles *ALSO CALLED: *AGE: 15 *SPECIES: Cat *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: Secret *FUR COLOUR: Orange-Yellow *SKIN COLOUR: White *EYE COLOUR: Purple-pink *HAIR COLOUR: Black *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Sonic, fireflies, sunsets, music, fashion, singing, dancing, her friends, cooking, new songs, having fun with her friends *DISLIKES: Being alone, violence, ghosts, horror movies, anyone threaten her friends, cold places, fires, Michael *ABILITY TYPE: Power Character Early Life Sixteen-year-old Sabrina was pregnant by her ex-boyfriend, Michael. After discovered his true colours, she dumps him when he tries to attack her friend, Faith. Sabrina enters a new relationship with her friend, Rafael. With Michael's jealously and anger, Sabrina was set on fire by Michael's parents. Though he claimed it to be his family's doing and that he tried to save her. Rafael rescue her and Sabrina disowns Michael after confronting him about his actions. After three months, Sabrina gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Kiara by Ruby and Faith's side. Rafael is overjoyed that he is father, but Sabrina tells him that baby is not his. After admitting Michael has assaulted her, Sabrina put Kiara in care, so she can have a better life. Personality Kiara is sweet, quiet, cute and adorable. She is shy when making new friends, but is happy to be with them. She is very bright, cheery and optimistic, sometimes quick to anger when heavily defensive. Kiara is beautiful, fun, altruistic, innocent, pure and tender, she is very sensitive when being hurt or having a unsteady moments. Kiara cares about her friends very much. Abilities and Talents Kiara was gift to manipulate the energy, which represents the element of love. Similar to the other heroes, she uses flares mixing them with sparks. Relatively, she can combine the power with other heroes with strong powerful attacks at the enemies, creating enough energy blasts. Like Sparky, Kiara can transform into a super state with the Moon Emeralds. Kiara is the strongest member,able to use her ability to blast barrier, aim at her target within power. She's very talented of acrobatic skills and martial arts. Similar to the other speed-type characters, Kiara has possession of super speed able to run faster like Sonic. As a power-type, Kiara has enough strength able to kick and punch. Being martial artist means she can use her powers when ready. On addition, she has healing skills when she touch the wound or scar. She creates a pure energy to heal the wounds. Weakness Relationships Friends Kiara is best friends with Candy, Riker and Tasha. Family Kiara lives in a steady household with her mother, Sabrina. Before putting into care, Sabrina had her when she was teenager and was force to give up. Unknown for Kiara, Sabrina was in a abusive relationship with Michael- who is Kiara's real father. After years pass, Kiara, now living with Candy. Romance Kiara develop to have feelings for Sonic. But Sonic has already liked her when he rescue her from Eggman's doppelganger, Eggman Nega. They began a romantic relationship as Sonic grows closer to Kiara, suggesting that she is much better. Kiara began supporting Sonic on his many adventures along with Tails and the other gang. Sonic and Kiara's relationship status is 'steady' when Sonic becomes more reliable on Kiara. Also, they are still allies when they're looking out for each other. There's a love triangle between Kiara and Amy. Amy forbidden Sonic not to love Kiara, much of his dismay. Everyone including Tails and Knuckles becomes frustrated on Amy's selfishness and jealously over Sonic's new relationship. With Amy out of the way, Sonic secretly chose Kiara and began dating with her, which makes Tails finally to see Sonic happy again when he's with Kiara. Trivia * Kiara was remained as Sonic's soulmate similar to the campaign of Sonic and Sally pairing from the Archie series. Even so, Sonic and Kiara do have feelings for each other as they're remained as best friends. * * Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Firegly Fighters